


Sleepless night

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, Tendou Souji/ Kagami Arata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou disturbed Kagami‘s working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubleactionstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/gifts).



> This Tendou is more like the dark Tendou.The one who more gentle than Tendou in the TV world.Inspired by the a picture draw by @ナガイHere is the picture link→【http://kiyoko910.weebly.com/uploads/2/8/4/4/28445709/8391479_orig.png】Thanks for Katiana‘s proofread www

Kagami was writing his work report. His boss had requested him to hand it in at the end of today. There was less than two hours before his deadline. He had to hurry, but he wasn’t very good at writing the reports, and he was tired after a full day of work. 

And then he heard the door open, the sound coming from the direction of the bedroom. Tendou had woken up. Kagami didn’t look back, since sometimes Tendou doesn’t sleep well like this. But right now Kagami didn’t have enough time to take care of him. He thought that the other man would just go back to the bedroom after he drank a cup of hot water, and just went back to his work. 

So he didn’t notice the footsteps coming towards him until Tendou sat down behind him and leaned against him. Kagami gave a little jump when Tendou’s arm went around his waist. However, Tendou didn’t say anything after that and this gradually made Kagami calm down and decide to keep working on his report. 

After a while, Kagami felt Tendou’s hot breath on his neck, because Tendou had put his head on his shoulder. 

Kagami put down the pen and asked Tendou reluctantly, “What do you want?” Tendou just shook his head and kept silent. Kagami gently patted Tendou’s head with a sigh and Tendou dutifully rubbed his hand. His soft, curly hair made Kagami’s hand itch a little.   
After that they didn’t say another word. 

When Kagami finally completed his work, he heard snoring. Tendou had obviously fallen asleep. The moonlight shone on their faces, making everything look quiet. 

“Goodnight.” Kagami said.

End .

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a Chinese and not so good at English. This is my first time wrote an English novel. If something is not right in this article，please tell me so that I can correct it :D


End file.
